


[rise]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dark, Desperation, Fanvids, Hope, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [I call on my angels,I will still rise]
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 4





	[rise]




End file.
